


Distracting Red Trunks

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: hi,could you writte a Highschool!Timkon AU?</p><p>If Conner can answer his homework correctly, he can join Tim in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Red Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/117250216241/hi-could-you-writte-a-highschool-timkon-au
> 
> High school au timkon. With a bit of summer because it’s summer time where I’m at. 
> 
> unbetad.

Conner chewed on his pencil. There was no way was he going to be able to concentrate on this piece of crap summer class-because-he-failed calculus homework like this.

Because there was no way in hell, or any other realm, dimension or universe, anybody would be able to answer this two page sheet of Satan’s numbers, while his tutor, and more importantly, boyfriend, was in a tiny pair of red trunks, fresh out of the pool and dripping wet.

It’s like that anime thing the girls in his class were watching. The one about the swimmers. Tim was better looking than all of them combined.

“C’mon, Conner!” Tim called from the deep side of the pool. “I know you want to jump in, so finish that already!”

True, Tim was a genius, and an excellent teacher, and he taught Conner in an hour what his teacher attempted to teach his class in a week, and he understood it. Tim also knew how to manipulate him, and that meant Conner could stay the night if he were able to finish his homework correctly. Repeating errors not counted, as long as he arrived at the correct answers.

Conner gulped. He looked at the last five unanswered items on his answer sheet, and hurriedly scribbled down the answers he was confident in as he stole glances at Tim who gracefully dove into the pool again.

Tim surfaced and used his arms to hang on the stone poolside to keep afloat, and watched Conner attempt to finish his homework as fast as he could. “Answer carefully, Kon,” Tim reminded him.

“I’m done!” Conner declared triumphantly, and in a blink had taken off his muscle shirt and jumped into the water.

Tim laughed. “Those answers better be correct, Conner,” he said when Conner surfaced.

“Of course they are!” Conner pulled Tim over to the shallower part of the pool. “I had a great teacher,” he moved in close to steal a kiss.

Tim playfully splashed water over to him to avert the imminent make out session. “Nuh-uh,” he waved a finger at him. “I have to go see if those answers are correct first,”

“Aww, c’mon, Tim,” he whined as he watched Tim get out of the pool, grab a towel from one of the recliners, and walk over to the poolside umbrella table where they’d worked on.

Tim looked over his shoulder and winked at Conner. “Later,”

‘Later’ was going to be really good.


End file.
